Dengan Benar
by Ratna Asami
Summary: Kau terus mengatakannya sementara aku sama sekali belum mengatakannya dengan benar, Tsumugu. / TsumuChisa . rnr?
**Dengan Benar**

 **Nagi no Asukara fanfiction by Me**

 **Nagi no Asukara © P.A Works Project-118**

 **Tsumugu.K x Chisaki.H**

 **T, Romance, Fluff, Gaje, Romens gagal, typo (s) yg tidak bisa dipisahkan dan kesalahan lain yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu per satu.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **RnR,**

 **~oOo~**

 **"Kau terus mengatakannya sementara aku sama sekali belum mengatakannya dengan benar."**

 **Hiradaira Chisaki.**

 **~oOo~**

"Chii-chan?"

Chisaki menoleh pada Manaka yang menatapnya heran. Mereka tengah berada di Toko Saya untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan.

"Ya, Manaka?" Jawab Chisaki sambil memilih-milih ikan segar.

"Chii-chan kenapa?" Tanya Manaka lagi.

Chisaki menoleh heran, "Tidak apa-apa." Lalu kembali memilih ikan yang akan dimasaknya nanti.

Manaka menyipitkan matanya, menaruh telunjuk pada dagunya, "Tidak. Chii-chan terlihat sangat bahagia, dari tadi terus tersenyum." Kemudian tiba-tiba Manaka tersenyum misterius, "Karena Tsumugu-kun pulang kan?"

"A-apa maksudmu, Manaka?" Chisaki tidak tahu, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia asal memasukkan ikan dalam keranjang dan segera menuju kasir dengan wajah memerah.

Manaka mengekor di belakangnya. Senyumannya benar-benar aneh. Hanya saja, Manaka memang tahu sebab kebahagiaan Chisaki. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Tsumugu. Tsumugu memang baru pulang dari kampusnya kemarin setelah enam bulan melanjutkan studinya di Kota.

Manaka mengerti, bagaimana rasanya orang yang kau sayangi kembali padamu setelah sekian lama. Karena Manaka juga merasakannya, kembali pada Hikari setelah lima tahun tertidur.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Hii-kun dan yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu, semangat Chii-chan!" Manaka berteriak sambil berbalik dan berlari pergi.

"Ah, maaf merepotkan." Kali ini Chisaki juga berteriak karena Manaka semakin menjauh dan mungkin tidak mendengarkannya.

Chisaki menaruh barang belanjaannya di depan Akari, menunggu wanita itu menghitungnya. Kemudian, Chisaki segera mengeluarkan uangnya dan mengangkat kantong belanjaan besar itu.

"Tsumugu-kun baru pulang ya, Chisaki-chan?" Tanya Akari sambil memberikan beberapa kembalian pada Chisaki.

Chisaki mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Iya, baru kemarin malam. Jadi dia belum bisa berkunjung karena masih lelah."

"Wah, senangnya, iya kan, Chisaki-chan?" Goda Akari sambil mengedikan matanya jahil.

Chisaki gelagapan dengan wajah merah. Lagi. "T-tidak juga." Buru-buru Chisaki mengangkat kantung belanjaannya, "Aku permisi dulu, Akari-san."

"Iya, semangat ya!"

Akari menyemangatinya lagi? Memang apa yang harus disemangati sampai Manaka dan Akari melakukan hal yang sama? Dan lagi, kenapa mereka harus menggodanya seperti itu? Astaga, kenapa juga Chisaki menanggapinya berlebihan?

"Chisaki!"

Chisaki menoleh pada suara yang meneriakkan namanya. Sayama Shun turun dari truk dan menghampiri Chisaki yang berdiri dengan banyak kantok belanjaan di tangannya.

"Sayama-kun."

Shun berdiri sambil memandang kantong belanjaan Chisaki, "Banyak sekali. Ada acara apa?"

Chisaki tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tsumugu baru pulang kemarin, jadi aku harus menambah stok makanan untuk dimasak."

"Mau kubantu?" Tawar Shun seperti biasa.

"Boleh."

Chisaki menyerahkan kantong belanjaannya pada Shun. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi minuman untuk Tsumugu terjatuh dan botol kaca itu pecah.

"Aduh, maaf Sayama-kun." Chisaki segera berjongkok dan memunguti potongan kaca itu. Sepotong kaca yang tajam melukai tangannya, "Aw!"

Shun menaruh kantong belanjaan yang dibawanya dan ikut berjongkok. Diraihnya tangan Chisaki dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung memasukkan jari Chisaki yang terkoyak cukup lebar ke dalam mulutnya.

"S-Saya-"

"Chisaki!"

Terlalu cepat, hingga Chisaki hampir tidak menyadari kalau setelah teriakan itu, ia sudah ditarik berdiri. Lalu, punggung yang begitu dikenalnya yang berdiri seakan melindunginya itu sukses membuat Chisaki terkejut.

"Tsumugu?"

 **~oOo~**

Tsumugu membuka pintu rumahnya setelah hampir setengah hari berada di lautan dan mencari ikan. Ia berjalan masuk, namun tidak menemukan sosok Chisaki di dalam. Akhirnya ia menuju samping rumah, tempat di mana Kakeknya biasa merakit jala.

"Kakek, di mana Chisaki?"

Kakek Kihara menoleh singkat, sebelum kembali merajut jalanya, "Di Toko Saya. Dia berbelanja."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Tsumugu keluar dan menuju Toko Saya. Rasanya dia tidak ingin membuang waktu santainya tanpa gadis itu. Enam bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Dan di waktu yang tidak singkat itu, Tsumugu saa sekali tidak bisa menatap wajah Chisaki, hanya mendengar suaranya. Dan rasanya Tsumugu benar-benar bisa mati karena merindukannya.

Kemarin Tsumugu menelepon Chisaki untuk memberi tahukan kepulangannya. Tsumugu pikir dia akan sampai sekitar sore hari, tapi karena salju yang menumpuk, jadwal keberangkatan kereta pun tertunda sehingga Tsumugu baru bisa sampai pada tengah malam.

Namun, saat Tsumugu membuka pintu, senyuman Chisaki yang sangat dirindukannya menyambutnya dan menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Tsumugu tidak habis pikir, kenapa Chisaki masih menunggunya? Padahal kemarin itu sangat dingin apalagi saat itu sudah tengah malam. Rasanya seperti Chisaki yang membela Hikari atas apa yang dituduhkannya, walaupun Chisaki tahu Hikari salah, Chisaki tetap membelanya. Dan sekarang Tsumugu senang karena Chisaki melakukannya untuknya.

Chisaki berdiri, masih dengan senyumnya. Senyumannya yang begitu cantik, dan Tsumugu sangat menyukainya. Seharusnya Chisaki tidak udah menunggunya, karena Tsumugu tahu kalau gadis ini pasti lelah. Lelah dari rumah sakit, mengunjungi rumahnya di laut, memasak, membersihkan rumah dan merawat kakek. Namun gadis ini masih bisa tersenyum dan menunggunya sampai tengah malam seperti itu.

Lalu Chisaki memeluknya dan rasa dingin yang Tsumugu rasakan dari luar menguap seketika ketika kehangatan Chisaki mendekapnya lembut. Chisaki bergumam 'Okaeri' dengan pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Tsumugu. Tsumugu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Chisaki dengan membalas 'Tadaima, Chisaki' dengan gumaman pula. Tsumugu sadar, kalau dia sangat merindukan Chisaki dan sangat mencintainya.

Tsumugu sampai di depan Toko Saya, bersiap menyebrang. Dia menatap Chisaki yang berjongkok dan memungut sesuatu, dan Sayama yang membawa kantong belanjaannya. Tunggu, sedang apa Sayama di situ?

Tiba-tiba Chisaki terlihat memekik kesakitan, Tsumugu segera menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan kalau jalanan sudah bisa diseberangi, namun sayangnya, jalanan masih padat. Dan kejadian berikutnya membuat Tsumugu akhirnya menyeberang dengan nekat.

Sayama memasukkan jari Chisaki ke mulutnya! Catat itu!

Dengan sekali hentakan, Tsumugu menarik tangan Chisaki dan membuat gadis itu berdiri. Sialan Sayama, apa yang dia pikir dilakukannya? Kalau saja Tsumugu tidak ada di situ, apa Sayama akan mencium Chisaki? Kalau itu terjadi, maka Tsumugu akan mematahkan leher pria sialan ini.

"Tsumugu?"

Tsumugu mendengar Chisaki menyebut namanya lirih. Mungkin terkejut. Tapi tatapan Tsumugu kini menatap tajam Sayama. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, maka Sayama mungkin sudah terkapar dengan nyawa yang sudah melayang melambai-lambai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Tsumugu dingin, manik kelamnya benar-benar tidak bersahabat sekarang.

Sayama dengan tampang ketakutannya mengibaskan tangannya di udara, "I-ini tidak se-seperti yang kau pikirkan, Tsumugu. Aku hanya menolong Chisaki."

"Benarkah?" Kali ini nada bicara Tsumugu lebih dingin ditambah penekanan yang mengerikan.

"Benar." Chisaki tiba-tiba menjawab sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang berdarah, "Sayama-kun hanya menolongku, Tsumugu. Tidak lebih."

Tsumugu berbalik dan memegang tangan Chisaki lembut, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa sakit?"

"Sedikit. Tapi ini hanya luka kecil."

Luka kecil atau apa pun, Tsumugu tidak akan membiakan Chisaki terluka barang setitik saja. Tsumugu membawa Chisaki masuk ke dalam Toko Saya dan meminta plester pada Akari. Ia menempelkannya pada luka Chisaki dengan hati-hati.

"Sudah." Ucapnya singkat.

Chisaki tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Tsumugu, "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang, Tsumugu."

 **~oOo~**

Tsumugu dan Chisaki tidak lantas pulang. Mereka duduk di atas kapal Tsumugu dan memandang lautan. Berdua, mereka merasakan perasaan masing-masing yang membuncah.

"Tsumugu, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Chisaki membuka pembicaraan.

"Lancar."

"Kau makan dengan teratur?"

"Tentu."

"Bagaimana dengan jam tidurmu?"

"Seperti biasa."

"Kau tidak sempat demam atau flu kan? Karena udaranya sangat dingin."

"Tidak."

"Kau-"

"Kau sendiri?" Tsumugu memotong, menatap manik biru cerah milik Chisaki dalam, "Apa kau makan teratur? Apa kau merasa kecapekan? Apa kau pernah sakit? Apa jam tidurmu baik?"

Chisaki sedikit gelagapan, setiap Tsumugu menatapnya seperti itu, Chisaki masih belum bisa mengendalikan perasaannya, "Aku makan teratur. Aku memang sering kecapekan akhir-akhir ini karena shift di rumah sakit. Aku pernah demam tiga kali dan jam tidurku sering terganggu."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chisaki mengangguk tersenyum, "Karena Tsumugu sudah di sini, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau selalu bilang begitu." Tsumugu menghela napas pendek, "Kau seharusnya lebih memperhatikan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku selalu memperhatikan diriku sendiri."

"Dan jatuh sakit tiga kali?"

Chisaki meringis, "Itu hanya demam biasa."

"Kau selalu saja membuat dirimu menjadi korban. Seperti saat upacara dulu, kau bilang akan mengorbankan diri menjadi Ojoushi-sama."

Tsumugu membuka kenangannya beberapa bulan lalu, tentang bagaimana Chisaki mengatakan kalau dia akan mengorbankan diri kepada Dewa Laut. Saat itu, ekspresi Tsumugu benar-benar kacau. Jantungnya serasa diremas. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Chisaki melalui hal yang sama dengan Manaka.

"Kalau saja itu benar-benar terjadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tsumugu?" Tanya Chisaki dengan wajahnya yang penasaran.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Karena aku akan terpuruk dan tidak bisa berpikir. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hikari karena mungkin aku hanya akan menangis dan terpuruk, memikirkan kau yang sendirian dan ketakutan. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkannya."

Chisaki terpaku di tempatnya. Chisaki tahu, kalau Tsumugu bukanlah orang yang pandai merangkai kata-kata dan tidak pernah berbicara terlalu banyak, apa lagi sesuatu yang tidak diperlukan. Dan Chisaki tahu, kalau Tsumugu sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata manis seperti ini, Tsumugu mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kenapa seperti itu?" Chisaki bertanya lagi. Ia benar-benar ingin Tsumugu mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Karena Chisaki adalah Lautku. Laut yang tidak mungkin bisa kutinggalkan sendirian. Laut yang tidak bisa kubiarkan pergi. Laut yang selalu bisa membuatku terus menatapnya dengan kagum tanpa bosan. Karena Chisaki adalah laut paling indah di dunia."

Chisaki tersenyum lembut. Benar, Tsumugu selalu mengeluarkan perasaannya dengan baik. Dan itu hanya kepada Chisaki. Tapi, sampai sekarang, Chisaki bahkan belum mengatakan perasaannya pada Tsumugu dengan benar. Belum mengeluarkan perasaannya dengan benar seperti Tsumugu.

'Cup~'

Dengan sekali gerakan, Chisaki mengecup pipi Tsumugu lembut. Dan Chisaki melihat dengan jelas kalau Tsumugu benar-benar terkejut. Ekspresinya yang lucu dan pipinya yang memerah membuat Chisaki tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba-"

"Karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, maka dengarkan baik-baik Tsumugu." Potong Chisaki, membuat Tsumugu yang tadinya ingin bertanya pun bungkam.

"Tsumugu itu seperti roh api, yang berisi emosi Dewa Laut. Terlihat begitu indah dan tenang, padahal berisi berbagai emosi. Selalu bisa tetap bersinar, walaupun sebenarnya punya berbagai hal yang disimpannya. Roh api, yang selalu bersinar walau di dalam lautan yang paling gelam sekali pun. Seperti Tsumugu, yang selslu bisa menerangi diriku. Tsumugu seperti roh api yang selalu menerangi lautan. Tanpa roh api, laut akan gelap tanpa cahaya. Seperti itulah Tsumugu bagiku, hangat dan menyenangkan dengan caramu sendiri. Walau banyak yang bilang kalau Tsumugu itu orang yang datar, tapi bagiku Tsumugu sangat baik dan perhatian. Begitulah Tsumugu bagiku."

Tsumugu terdiam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, kemudian Chisaki mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tsumugu dan berbisik, "Aku sangat mencintai Tsumugu."

Perasaan Tsumugu menghangat. Gadis ini memang selalu membuat perasaan Tsumugu berubah-ubah. Kekeras kepalaannya, kebaikannya, kelembutannya, senyumnya, tangisnya, tawanya, Tsumugu sangat bersyukur bisa menyaksikan semua itu dari gadis seperti Chisaki.

"Aku juga, sangat mencintai Chisaki."

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah sering mengatakannya." Chisaki terkekeh mengingat betapa gigihnya tsumugu meyakinkannya.

Tsumugu ikut tertawa, tawa yang hanya akan diberikannya pada Chisaki. Tawa yang berbeda dari yang sering ditunujukannya pada teman-temannya yang lain. Tawa dan senyum untuk Chisaki adalah hal yang akan Tsumugu lakukan dengan segenap perasannya yang besar kepada gadis yang mengisi kekosongannya bertahun-tahun.

"Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba, Chisaki?"

"Karena Kau terus mengatakannya dan aku sama sekali belum mengatakannya dengan benar. Tidak adil kan?"

Tsumugu hanya tersenyum. Kemudian Chisaki menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tsumugu. Membiarkan tangan Tsumugu mengelus rambut indigonya lembut. Mereka berharap waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Saat mereka bersama menatap matahari terbenam yang begitu indah.

Chisaki bersyukur dapat melewati tahun-tahun yang sulit bersama Tsumugu, lalu mengubah tahun-tahun sulit itu menjadi tahun-tahun yang menyenangkan.

Dan juga, karena Chisaki sudah mengatakan semua perasaannya pada Tsumugu dengan benar.

 **END~**

 **Fanfic Nagi-Asu pertamaaaa**

 **GaJe banget au ahh, yang pasti hidup TsumuChisaaaa! Pasangan paling sweet dan cute di anime ini. Entah kenapa, padahal momennya juga ga sebanyak HikaMana, tapi aku bener2 jatuh hati sama mereka**

 **RnR yaa? ^^**


End file.
